The present invention relates to an automatic cash transaction apparatus for performing transactions such as deposit and payment of cash money in banking organs.
In the hitherto known automatic cash transaction apparatus used in banking organs, the customer is required to load a magnetic card into a card inserting slot provided in the apparatus, wherein inputting of the data concerning the type of transaction desired by the user and the cipher number allocated to the user is allowed through key manipulation after the information recorded in a magnetic stripe of the card has been read out and processed appropriately. Reference may be made, for example, to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 4641/1980 (JP-A-55-4641).
Insertion of the magnetic card into the card insertion slot which is required as the prerequisite for the transaction in the hitherto known apparatus means a burden imposed on the user, to a disadvantage. Further, deformation or injury of the magnetic card may possibly give rise to a problem that the transaction is inhibited due to failure in reading out the information.
Another problem can be seen in the fact that the magnetic card might be left and forgotten in the apparatus.